Good health care for children with diabetes presumes some understanding of the psychosocial factors involved. However, the exact nature of the relationship between psychosocial factors and diabetes is not well understood. The proposed research is designed to clarify this relationship through a sequential program of studies. All of these studies focus on the relationship between psychosocial variables and diabetes stability rather than comparisons between children with diabetes and "healthy" controls. Project #1 investigates the relationships between eight psychosocial variables, one physical variable, and diabetes stability using a cross-sectional multivariate approach. Youngsters of different age groups (pre-adolescents, adolescents and post-adolescents) will be studies in order to assess whether the same or different psychosocial variables are related to diabetes stability at different developmental stages. The relationship between the psychosocial variables selected will also be examined. Using information derived from Project #1, a new "causal" model depicting the relationship between psychosocial factors and diabetes stability will be derived. This new model will be tested using a longitudinal repeated measures approach permitting changes in one variable to be observed in relationship to any concurrent changes in other variables (Project #2). Finally, intrasubject research designs will be used to test causal hypotheses through the direct manipulation of selected psychosocial variables and the development and implementation of intervention strategies within a controlled home-like environment (Project #3).